


【科学组】恶作剧

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】恶作剧

凌晨的Stark大厦还是那么宁静和谐。

 

博士抱着书，透着窗户玻璃向外望，橘黄色的阳光一点点地从地平线升起。

他已经两天没怎么睡觉，只是一直窝在房间看着书。靠着数不清多少杯的咖啡，他终于又度过了一个死寂般的黑夜，桌上十几本书籍资料也被翻得破旧不堪。

看完了日出，他决定先吃点东西，否则再这么废寝忘食下去他的身体可能撑不到下午的演讲。

他准备了一个月的「能源利用」演讲，他不希望会出现任何闪失。

刚刚走出房间门便撞见了Tony。

「嘿，早上好。」疲惫的Bruce艰难地挤出笑容打了个招呼。

Tony平常的懒觉至少要睡到十点多，他没想到今天Tony突然起这么早。

「早上好，本来想看看我的博士现在睡得是否安稳，不过现在我猜应该是根本就没睡吧。」Tony的语气像是漫不经心，他皱起眉头盯着Bruce。

 

「呃……其实我睡了一会，刚起。」

「你确定？」Tony倚着身后的墙抱臂，审视的目光快要刺穿Bruce。

「好吧，我昨晚没睡。」

心虚的博士向他坦白，然后从Tony身旁走过，去找些吃的。Tony也不出预料地跟了上来。

「昨天你答应我，你会乖乖补觉的。」Tony气愤地低吼。

「抱歉，我要准备我的演讲，今天下午结束了我会睡上个三天三夜。」Bruce说着，打了个哈欠。

「别告诉我你还没有准备好，以你聪明睿智的头脑，半个月前就开始准备，到现在肯定已经没问题了。」

「嗯，准确地说我已经准备了一个月。可是你知道吗，我好不容易把这方面最权威最有影响力的专家都召过来了，这个千载难逢的机会我绝对不能出任何差错。」

Bruce一边说着，一边熟练地又从咖啡机上接了一杯。

还没等博士喝一口，Tony就冲过来抢走他的杯子然后把咖啡全部倒掉。

「Tony？」

「你给我喝这个。」Tony倒了一杯牛奶，强行递到Bruce手上。

「吃完东西去给我睡觉。」

Tony语气强硬，不容反抗。

「知道了。」Bruce无奈耸肩。

「去我的房间。」他补充。

「蛤，为什么？」

「因为那里没有你那么多破书，你必须给我睡到去演讲的前一刻。」Tony抬手，左手食指恶狠狠地指Bruce的鼻子。

「好吧。」

Bruce也很识相地答应。在被Tony盯着吃完食物喝完牛奶之后，他乖乖地走进Tony的房间。

Tony在门外关好门。

「Jarvis，锁门，录像。」Tony留下一句话之后离去了。

Bruce无奈地躺在床上，睁着眼睛呆呆地望向天花板，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，脑子里还在回忆着演讲的内容。

「博士，再不睡觉我就要去操你了。」

Bruce入了神，被突如其来的Tony的声音吓了一跳，他现在知道Tony在实时监控他。

「好，我睡觉。

Jarvis帮我设个闹钟，下午3:40叫我起床。」

「好的，博士。」Jarvis的声音让他稍微感到安心。

Bruce盖上被子，终于闭上了疲惫的眼睛。

 

他想着很快就能听到Jarvis熟悉的闹铃声喊他起床，然后出发去演讲。他绝对没想到会在这样极其耻辱的情况下醒来。

「呜……」Bruce昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，似乎还没有睡够，但却被「叫醒」。

他感觉凉飕飕的，他身上已经没有被子，并且不知道什么时候全身的衣服包括内裤都被扒光。

这还不是重点，最要命的是他被Tony Stark口醒了。

「嘿！你在干嘛？」

还没睡醒所以后知后觉的Bruce感受到下体被湿润温暖的舌头舔弄着，立马起身推开身上的Tony。

Tony一丝不挂，并且跪坐在床上继续用掌心套弄着Bruce又湿又硬的老二。

「怎么样，还舒服吗？被我的口交弄醒是不是爽死了。」

「够了，现在几点。」Bruce揉揉眼睛，想要尽快清醒。

「三点四十。」Tony继续套弄着，Bruce的阴茎已经红得发胀。

 

Bruce拿开Tony还在为所欲为的手。

「那就好，我准备出发了。」

「博士，你几天没洗澡了？」

「呃，三四天？」Bruce显得有些不好意思。

Tony从背后掏出一叠衣服。「先不惩罚你居然把我的床弄得也这么臭。难道你要臭烘烘地去演讲吗？干净的衣服我已经帮你找好了，你可以现在我的浴室冲个澡，反正时间也还早。」

「嗯，谢谢。」Bruce顶着翘起通红的阴茎，拿上Tony带来的衣服走向浴室。

Tony看着刚跳下床还没睡醒的博士，忍不住用手狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股。

「嗷呜！」Bruce有些吃惊地转过头。

「没事，您的屁股依然弹性十足，鉴定完毕。」Tony挑眉。

 

Bruce久违地享受着温水从身上划过，逐渐清醒的头脑开始清晰地梳理着演讲的内容，直到他无意地转头，突然发现Tony站在一旁的门口色眯眯地盯着他还硬着的老二。

「你在这干嘛？」他下意识地扭动身体，并踮起脚用大腿挡住下体突出的部分。

「嘿，这可是我的浴室，难道我不能来看看我可爱的博士洗澡时候的英姿？」Tony伸出舌尖舔过嘴唇，发出「呲溜」的声音。

「GET OUT!」  
Bruce双手捧了些水，泼向十分欠扁的Tony。

「好好好我滚。」Tony扭扭捏捏，慢悠悠地离开浴室，他乘着博士不注意，小贼爪子悄悄伸向Bruce带进来的衣服，并且以肉眼难以察觉的速度抓走。

 

「Tony!我的衣服呢！？」Bruce走出浴室，双手叉腰地瞪着平躺在床上的Tony。

Bruce看起来有些愤怒，也不顾Tony满意地紧盯着他毫无遮掩而且已经绵软下去的老二。

「你过来亲我一下我就给你。」Tony坐起，露出得意洋洋的表情，一如既往地欠揍。

Bruce翻了个白眼，然后很不情愿地走过来，他的嘴巴刚刚靠近Tony，就被Tony一把拽过来按在床上。

Tony没等他说出一个字，直接麻利地把他按倒在床并且用力吻上去。他用舌头掠过Bruce的齿背，慌乱到战栗的Bruce只是缩紧喉咙，任由男人的舌尖伸向他的舌根又挑起他的舌头，Bruce娇羞的哼唧声伴随着唇舌之间的湿润水声从齿间溜出。

结束了这个长吻，Tony的舌尖带着一条透明丝线滑出Bruce的嘴唇。Bruce的口水早已不由自主地从嘴角流下，Tony顺着他的嘴角向下舔舐着，湿滑又灵活的舌尖掠过Bruce下巴、脖子再到锁骨，换来了Bruce全身酥麻的一声拒绝：

「Tony……够了。」

「Bruce，你好香。」Tony贪婪地品味着Bruce刚刚洗过澡身上还残留着沐浴液的清香气息。

 

Bruce推开他，刚刚准备起身穿衣服，却又被Tony扑过来压住。

「天呐，你可别告诉我你现在要和我做爱。」Bruce的眉头紧皱，惶恐的眼睛四处打转。

「时间还足够，我们还可以速战速决，然后我让哈皮开直升机送你过去，又快又有排面。」

「该死！」Bruce无奈地咒骂一句。

Bruce意料之中地不会接受这个鬼主意，但Tony当然不会轻易放他走。

Tony的舌头从未停过，像一条灵蛇一样从脖子一路舔到他的胸口，又抹起Bruce的一撮胸毛，慢慢地捋顺，他享受着Bruce的酥痒的身体发出一阵阵的乱颤。

「你确定你他妈的在速战速决？」Bruce忍不住爆粗，他宁可Tony立马拿起阴茎粗暴地把他一顿乱操然后放他去演讲。

Tony越是被催越是故意放慢节奏，他的手轻柔地拨弄着Bruce的乳头，舌尖也津津有味地在Bruce的身上肆意游动。

Bruce绷直的手臂紧紧地揪起一把床单的折痕，嘴里发出一串气息不稳的呻吟，反而鼓舞了身上的男人更加耐心地把玩他的身体。

照这个挑逗的速度，等到Tony摸爽了，舔过瘾了的时候演讲早就开始了。

Bruce心一横，一把抱住他的腰，反身蹬腿将Tony压在下面，平日里他可绝对不敢在床上对Tony用这么大的力。

「呜……」Tony被突然主动起来的Bruce吓到，又发出一声满意的惊叹。

通常情况下，Tony和Bruce的做爱流程是Tony先挑逗欲拒还迎的Bruce，然后等到Bruce把他的老二舔爽了，他才会狠狠地开始操Bruce。而Bruce显然是等不及了，他也知道Tony只要没爽到绝对不会放过他，他只想尽可能快地把Tony的下面含到梆硬，然后赶紧被操一顿完事。

他迅速地含住Tony的绵软阴茎，奋力吞咽，两只手也开始揉搓着Tony上身敏感的两点。

「哇哦，没想到我的博士比我还要猴急，早点告诉我你这么想被操多好。」

Tony看着身下人微红的脸庞流下一颗颗晶莹的汗滴。Bruce丢下所有的自尊心专注地做着口活。他的眼睛偶尔抬起，那致命地诱人的瞳孔与身下的男人四目相对，十分魅惑动人。

欲火焚身的Tony在他的挑弄之下，很快他的肉棒就挺立了起来，坚硬肿大的龟头顶在Bruce湿软的嘴里。

Bruce跪在床上挺起上身，尽力地把这滚烫的肉棍反复吞咽进喉咙最深处，同时不断地吸吮着他敏感的龟头。

Tony昂着头，他的脸像是被火烧了一样红，握紧着拳头继续抵御着Bruce完美的口活，他还不想这么快就缴械。

他的双手依然摩擦着Tony的两个凸起的乳晕疙瘩，直到那里红得快要滴血。  
「你要放松……」Bruce坐起，对着紧绷着的Tony说道。

他丢下了嘴里亢奋的肉棒，抬头呼吸了几口新鲜空气休息了一会，然后俯下身准备继续和他的性器鏖战。

「嘿……先停下。」Tony的声音很软，像是在求饶。

「你要不行了？那快来上我。」Bruce轻蔑地看了一眼Tony。

「别急，让我缓缓，我要是现在插进去，不到三秒我就射了。」Tony平躺在床上闭着眼。

「Tony？我还赶时间。」

「但我不赶。」Tony微笑着伸了个懒腰，然后双手枕着后脑。

「没时间再让你慢慢享受了。」Bruce继续俯下身舔弄起Tony的龟头。

他的手轻轻地搔刮过Tony的阴囊，Tony的阴茎也被反复吞咽，终于重新肿大挺立到极点。Bruce的舌头绕着他完全亢奋又湿滑的龟头打转让他发出享受的轻哼声。

阴茎被服侍得青筋暴起，几乎贴着Tony的肚皮。Bruce的舌尖从吸吮龟头转而开始攻略他的铃口，紫红色的铃口长着小缝，随时流出的精水全部被Bruce舔舐干净，他甚至想要把舌头完全伸进去彻彻底底地全部舔一遍。

「Bruce，我真的快要射了，让我插你后面吧。」  
Tony喘着粗气，他终于撑不下去了。

Bruce也等了这句话很久，但他可没时间再给Tony即将喷射的肉棒任何歇息的余地，而是更加卖力地吞咽着，双手也开始温柔地揉搓他的阴囊。

直到Tony挺立了太久的阴茎终于承受不住汹涌的猛烈刺激，抽搐着射出一股股白色的体液，伴随着他撕裂的低吼声。

Bruce吸吮着，他含满所有的精液然后一口全部吐在Tony的腹部。

「搞定，我要走了。」

累的气喘吁吁的Bruce终于服侍完身下的男人，如果Tony还有任何一个「正当」理由再拦着他，他会一拳打爆他的睾丸。

「别急，你不还硬着吗，也让我来服侍一下你吧。」Tony坐起，双手抱着Bruce想要挽留。

「回来再说，我真的要走了。」Bruce果断推开了他。

 

「Bruce，对不起。」

正在地上寻找自己内裤的Bruce突然听见一声道歉。

「？」

他望向床上正在用餐巾纸擦拭精液的Tony，感觉到有些不安。

 

「呃……其实现在已经五点了。」Tony装出一脸严肃。

「你说什么？」Bruce像是被晴天霹雳击中。

他立马丢下手中的内裤。他跳上床，左脚踩在床上，右腿膝盖跪在Tony的肚子上瞪着他。

「呃……我把Jarvis的闹钟取消了，这样你可以多睡一会。

好吧其实主要原因是当我想要亲自叫你起床的时候又忍不住想和你做爱。」  
Tony眉头翘起，两只琥珀色的大眼睛里写满了无辜。

「你的意思是现在演讲已经开始一半了而我刚刚却还在给你口交？告诉我这不是真的！」Bruce口干舌燥地向他确认，眼睛里分裂出一条条暴躁的血丝。

「抱歉，博士……你要打我一顿？」Tony撅起嘴，又露出一脸委屈。

 

Tony承受着身上男人大部分的重量，又紧张地看着Bruce咬紧牙关沉默着，像是要爆发。  
他软绵绵地唤了一声，很明显这声音是在求饶：

「Bruce……」

 

Bruce闭上满是血丝的眼睛，发出沉重的喘息，他的愤怒流露得一清二楚。

「FUCK YOU。」Bruce少有地爆出脏话，宣泄出他愤怒的十分之一。  
「你知道吗，我为了这次演讲准备了整整一个月，而你把它毁了。」

Bruce举起紧握的拳头对准他的脸，Tony却没有丝毫躲避或是抗拒的意思，拳头重重地砸下，却只是擦过他的耳朵落在床上留下一个深深的拳印。

「我恨你。」他只说了这一句，然后转过身背对着Tony躺着。

Bruce双手抱膝缩成一团生着闷气，他从来不会意气用事，但这不代表他不会愤怒。

「Bruce，你在生气吗？」

「是的，因为你。」Bruce的语气毫不客气。

「博士，你知道我平时生气的时候会做什么吗？」

Bruce什么都没有说，这起码比一句「闭嘴。」要好得多。

「我会把你绑起来猛操一顿。」Tony心惊胆战地说出这句挑衅，他有些害怕Bruce立马转过身开始胖揍他。

「我现在很生气，你还要说这样的事情来羞辱我吗？」Bruce做着深呼吸，试图平静一点。

「不，我的意思是你可以来尽情地狠操我，或许这样泄愤你会好受一些。」Tony的手小心翼翼地放在他的肩膀上想要安抚，却被Bruce重重地拍了一掌然后收回来。

「你很臭，我不要，我只想安静地躺一会。」他果断地拒绝。

「好吧，那我先去洗个澡。」Tony满身臭汗还夹杂着一些自己的精液，他无奈地走向浴室，又突然补充了一句：「上次你说要安静地呆一会，结果你跑到厕所里一个人悄悄地撸管。」

Bruce一般会反问一句「你他妈怎么知道？」，这次他只是沉默。

 

Tony随意地冲了一小会，然后迅速用毛巾擦了擦之后便走出浴室。

他看见蜷缩一团的Bruce紧皱眉头，愤怒地抽动右手，撸动着他挺起的肉棒。

「嘿，住手！」Tony喊了一句，像是在命令他。

「你有什么资格吼我？」Bruce又转了身背对他，继续抽动右手发泄着他的愤怒。

 

「Bruce……我错了。」Tony的语气变得温柔。

他静悄悄地爬上床，跨坐在Bruce的腿上，左手握着Bruce暴着青筋的右臂，示意他停下。

Tony的脸凑上去想要亲他，只换来一个冷漠的转头拒绝。

「好吧。」Tony看了一眼气到嘟着嘴的博士。

他爬下去，湿润的舌尖轻碰了一下Bruce的铃口，身下的男人立竿见影地抖了一下。他便满意地含起Bruce滚烫的肉棒。

 

「呜……别以为这样我就会原谅你。」Bruce丝毫不领情，但起码他瞟了一眼身上的男人。

「Bruce，有时候当我很烦躁生气，我会疯狂地把你按倒，不管你会不会反抗，我都要使劲抽插你鲜嫩的肉穴，然后射在里面填满你的身体，这样能够有效地发泄我的愤怒。」Tony尽力地用最挑衅的语气说着，他已经做好了立刻被Bruce撕碎的打算。

「所以我只是你发泄性欲和怒火的工具罢了？」Bruce的脸阴沉下来，却只是发出一声冷笑。

「是不是觉得我非常混蛋？很好，现在给你一个报复我的机会。」Tony吐掉嘴里的阴茎。

他转了半圈，扭动着翘臀对着Bruce的脸，双手向两侧扒开臀瓣，尽力地把粉嫩的肉穴一清二楚地展现在Bruce眼前。

Bruce没有理由拒绝，他的肉棒充血到快要爆炸，想要暴扁Tony的欲望也达到极点，面前的确是个两全其美的办法。

「嗯，你等着，我操死你。」

Bruce用力地拍了他的屁股，还觉得不够，又放肆地掐了一下。这力度不是温柔的调情，更像是惩罚。

「呜……来吧」Tony紧张地闭眼，不管Bruce做什么他也都认了。

虽然刚刚洗澡的时候他想要扩张后穴，但亲自伸入一根手指已经达到极限，他有些不确定能不能承受下Bruce的性器。

Bruce早就等不及了，随意地用手指戳进去捣鼓几下，就已经准备塞进肉棒了，毕竟他也从来没有任何「入侵」的经验。

「嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！」

还没等Bruce全根没入，Tony便已经疼痛到跳出几米远，在地板上打滚。

「唉，算了吧。」Bruce有些失望地摊手。

「不，把我绑起来，绳子在那个抽屉里。」Tony冷静下来，指了下Bruce旁边的床头柜抽屉。

「你认真的吗？」

「听着，我命令你把我绑起来！」Tony不会想到自己有一天会发出这样羞耻的命令。

「嗯。」Bruce微笑着扩了扩胸，像是在热身。

 

三分钟后

「嘿，是不是过于结实了。」双手被反绑的Tony转过头可怜地看着他。虽然才刚刚被绑住，试图挣扎的手腕已经勒出几道红色的印痕。

Bruce当然不会错过这样千载难逢的机会，他的捆绑毫不留情，紧到连一根牙签都不能从中间插入。

「你也知道这是什么滋味了？」Bruce看着身下的无法动弹只能躺在床上任凭处置的「杰作」，火气已经消了一半。

「准备好了我就要开始咯？」Bruce套弄了几下自己的阴茎，保持最佳的硬度。

「随时都可以，不用在意我的感受。」

「很好。」Bruce趴在他的身上，饥渴的阴茎故意在他的股间摩擦。

终于，Bruce的巨兽冲进紧致的靡穴，靠着蛮力缓缓地深入肠道。

「还可以吗？」Bruce的肉刃完全捅了进去，开始试探性地缓慢抽送。

Tony感到一阵昏沉的眩晕，持续发出着低沉的闷哼，听上去有些痛苦。

Bruce有些心疼，只要Tony说出一个「不」字他就会乖乖拔出。

 

「嗯哼，你就这点能耐？我都快睡着了。」  
Tony用尽全身力气发出最后倔强的挑衅，当这句低哑的话说出口，他便已经在劫难逃。

「嗯，你可不要后悔。」Bruce伸了个懒腰，把肉棒整个拔出。

下一秒，Tony的腹部就被凶猛地插入，肉穴像是要被这只狂暴的野兽贯穿、撕裂。

「呜呃……」Tony快要喘不过气，只能发出痛苦的呻吟。

随着Bruce疯狂地抽插，他的疼痛逐渐麻木，也失去理智。眼前变得一片花白，不由自主地迎合着身上男人的节奏一起摇摆。

Bruce从未这么畅快过，即便他还没有任何想要射精的感觉，但光是湿润高温的肉穴紧紧地包裹着任他侵入就让他体验到前所未有的酸爽快感。

贪婪的肉穴像是无数张嘴疯狂地咬合Bruce的阴茎，换来的是一次又一次猛烈的冲撞，直击最深处，撞在Tony最敏感的前列腺上引来一阵阵颤抖。他们缠绵着，一同发出淫靡的曼妙哼声交融在一起。

「Bruce……想想你最近的烦心事，想一想你准备了那么久的演讲被我毁掉……让我感受到你的怒火，来吧，全部发泄进我的身体里。」

Tony甚至被自己的适应力吓到，他几乎不费力地就能说出完整的话，他早已感受不到刚开始剧烈的痛感。

「操死你。」Bruce故意贴近他的耳朵，把热乎的吐气传向Tony的耳蜗。

Bruce应着他十分合理的要求，侵略更加迅速、凶狠，甚至想把整个下身全部塞进去。

「我要……射在你里面。」

「我喜欢。」

Tony的前列腺不断被冲击，战栗的电流通向全身，他也快高潮了。

 

急速的抽插让刺激更加汹涌，Bruce弓起身体，每一块肌肉都拉伸到极限，努力地做着最后的冲刺。

Bruce嘶吼着，他的阴茎像是榨干了所有精液一样疯狂地抽搐、喷射，并且依然保持着狠狠抽插。直到龟头感到明显的疼痛才不甘心地停下来，满满的热乎乎的精液从Tony的后穴缓缓流淌出。

刚刚结束战斗，Bruce的身体累到再动一下就快要瘫痪的程度，他拔出逐渐软下的阴茎然后翻身平躺在床上，享受着美妙的余韵。

不经意间他瞥见到Tony的床单也有一片精渍。

「你也射了？」Bruce顺手解开他背后的绳子，露出一片紫红色的勒痕。

「嗯，我被你操得也很爽。」

Bruce听到这句话，膨胀的自尊心被喂得更满。

Tony挥了几下酸到麻木的手臂，然后躺过来舔舐着Bruce阴茎上残留的精液。Bruce散发着一如既往的体香，即便掺杂了精液的腥味，依旧好闻。

「我的全套服务怎么样？有没有让你好受一些？」

「很爽，谢了。」

精疲力尽之后Bruce的眼皮似有一万吨重，疲惫到很难再睁开一下。

「你还在生气吗？」Tony为他清理干净，便又肆无忌惮地趴在Bruce身上。

「不，我好很多了。」

「那你愿意原谅我咯？」

Tony故意用下巴上扎人的胡渣磨蹭他的脸颊。

「还没有……」Bruce好不容易睁开眼，面前就是Tony可怜巴巴的大眼睛望着他。

「博士~」Tony把这个词拉的很长，像是在撒娇。

Bruce嘴角上扬，想到一个绝佳的主意。

「如果你愿意让我以后也在你身上狠狠发泄，我就原谅你。」

「该死！」Tony坐起来，同时翻了个白眼。

「别告诉我你现在操我上瘾了。」

「不愿意那算了。」Bruce故意变回之前气鼓鼓的语气，翻过身侧卧，背对着身后的男人。

「为你，我当然愿意。」

Tony在他的脸上轻柔地留下一个吻痕，一只手从博士的额头上缓慢抚过眼睛，示意让他闭眼。

博士乖乖闭上眼睛，逐渐进入梦乡，所以他没看见Tony为他盖上被子时嘴角挂着狡黠的坏笑。

 

 

博士还没睡熟，耳边就响起一段熟悉的音乐。

是Jarvis的闹铃。

「博士，现在3：40，您该起床准备出发去演讲了。」

Bruce忽然惊醒，瞪圆双眼。「3:40？」

在一旁衣冠整齐的Tony忍不住开始偷笑。

「Tony？」Bruce有些懵，他望向男人。

「下午好，您的衣服已经准备好了，是起床还是先和我再亲热一发？」Tony捧着一套衣服向他鞠了一躬，像一个仪态端庄的服务员。

「呃……我感觉我做了一个梦？」

「你是说，一个把我操了一顿的梦？」Tony眯起眼睛微笑。

「认真的，现在真的才3:40？」

 

「不，准确地说已经3:41了。」

Bruce立马掀翻身上的被子，也不顾自己一丝不挂就翻下床，他激动地跳起来扑向Tony。

Tony被突如其来落下又抱在他身上的男人吓到，一时没有站稳，两个人一起摔在地板上抱着滚了两圈。

还没等Tony废话，兴高采烈的Bruce就以一个极其大力的亲吻黏在他的额头上：「我爱你。」

Tony的头盖骨差点被他的嘴唇嘬穿。

「下次不许再搞这么过分的恶作剧。」

「嗯……下次再搞，就让你多操几轮。」

「……」

Bruce安静地穿着衣服，Tony躺在一边趁着最后的机会再瞄几眼他的裸体。

「博士，我也想去听你的演讲。」

「能源利用，我以为你对这个不感兴趣。」

「我对你感兴趣，这就够了。」Tony眨了下眼。

 

下午4：39

作为主角的Bruce Banner终于在开始前一分钟才抵达演讲现场，原因是某位大厦董事长硬是卡着时间和他腻歪到最后一刻才出发。

「大家好。」博士走上演讲台在不断亮起的摄像头闪光灯下说了句开场白。

「哇呼！！！」台下佯装成专家的Tony突然大声欢呼起来，并且带动所有人热烈鼓掌。

Bruce不知道他激动个什么球。

平日里拘束内向的Bruce在演讲台上出乎意料地开朗，流利地出口成章，十分潇洒。这让Tony有点怀疑以前自己演讲的时候是不是也这么迷人。

有着Tony在台下给他助威，Bruce自己都不相信他能做到滔滔不绝的时候一点都不紧张，甚至还有时间去看两眼Tony。

Tony会微笑着轻轻点头，示意「我完全赞同」，但其实他根本听不懂Bruce到底在讲什么鬼东西。

 

 

「天呐，我的博士怎么能这么博学睿智？」  
Tony满脑子里面都是嫉妒，他决定今天晚上要把这个聪明蛋狠狠地操一操。

 

Fin.


End file.
